Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 4
September 17th, 2009 * November 17th, 2009 http://www.worthplaying.com/article.php?sid=65104 * November 26th, 2009 http://de.games.konami-europe.com/news.do;jsessionid=BC992C268D342BF1EC578495889B2D62?idNews=536 * January 22nd, 2010 http://www.game.co.uk/Games/PSP/Yu-Gi-Oh-Tag-Force-4/~r345233/ * November 26th, 2009 | rating = | genre = Card Battling }} Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 4 is the latest installment in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Tag Force series.Shriek.twoday.net Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 4 (PSP) Features * Uses the Official Card Game Master Rules. * Uses the March 2009 Banlist as default. * Entry of 5D's anime characters: Yusei Fudo (With and Without Marker), Jack Atlas, Akiza Izinski (Normal + Duel Academy), Crow Hogan, Kalin Kesler (Dark Signer + The Enforcer), Carly Carmine (Normal + Dark Signer), Leo, Luna, Rally Dawson, Misty Tredwell (Normal + Dark Signer), Devack, Roman Goodwin, Officer Trudge (Normal and Shadow Drone), Mina Simington (Normal + Great) and 5C's Members. **5C's Members are 5D's cosplayers that are usually featured in V-Jump to advertise new cards and decks. * Also includes non-5D's anime characters who only appear for this game such as the people/duelists from Satellite and New Domino City. * Contains 4063 cards, including Duel Terminal - Dragunity of the Hurricane, Structure Deck 17: Warrior's Strike, Extra Pack Volume 2 and most of Stardust Overdrive (with the exception of cards not part of the Dark Signer arc). * Features Dark Tuner and Dark Synchro Monsters. * Up to 200 deck recipes can be stored. * The Destiny Draw system from Tag Force 2 and 3 returns. (See Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 2 for further details.) Along with a new Partner Synchro, (for one turn you control which card your partner chooses) which can be used over the Destiny Draw. * Follows the story of the anime series closely as it is based around the Dark Signers arc of the 5D's Anime. * Features Cinematic Summoning and Attack Sequences available for Red Dragon Archfiend, Stardust Dragon, Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu, Earthbound Immortal Cusillu, Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu, Earthbound Immortal Uru, Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua, Power Tool Dragon, Gadget Hauler, Exploder Dragonwing, Junk Warrior, Black Rose Dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon, Blackwing Armor Master, Blackwing Armed Wing, and Goyo Guardian. All previous TF3 Monster Summon/Attack animations no longer exist except for Blue Eyes White Dragon, Light and Darkness Dragon and the victory conditions of Destiny Board and Exodia. * The game's loading screen features a random one of Carly's Fortune Fairies. * There are no Speed Spells and Turbo Duels in Tag Force 4. * You cannot see the cards in your partner's hand unless you use Partner Synchro. * Some characters from the original Tag Force can be found in-game, just with different looks. Game originals * Confirmed game originals: ** Advance Fortune Loan ** Altar of the Bound Deity ** Ashoka Pillar ** Assault Dog ** Blizzard Lizard ** Break Draw ** Cabrera Stone ** Central Shield ** Chariot Pile ** Closed Forest ** Crystal Skull ** Cursed Prison ** Dark Diviner ** Dark Matter ** Dark Tuner Dark Ape ** Dark Tuner Catastrogue ** Dark Tuner Chaosrogue ** Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand ** Dark Tuner Spider Cocoon ** Dark Wave ** Defender's Mind ** Discord Counter ** Fighter Ape ** Final Countdown ** Fortune Fairy An ** Fortune Fairy Chi ** Fortune Fairy En ** Fortune Fairy Fu ** Fortune Fairy Hikari ** Fortune Fairy Sui ** Frozen Fitzgerald ** Gate Defender ** Giant Ushi Oni ** Ice Mirror ** Magician Ape ** Masked Knight LV3 ** Masked Knight LV5 ** Masked Knight LV7 ** Miracle Stone ** One-Hundred Eye Dragon ** Pain to Power ** Power Converter ** Revolution - Trick Battle ** Roaring Earth ** Synchro Back ** Synchro Spirits ** Triangle - O ** Tuning ** Unacceptable Results ** Underground Arachne ** Wiretap ** Zeman the Ape King Unlockable *UMD Recognition with Tag Force 1 unlocks The Winged Dragon of Ra, Philosopher's Stone - Sabatiel, Crystal Skull, Jinzo (Anniversary Edition) and Red-Eyes Black Dragon (Anniversary Edition) for use. *UMD Recognition with Tag Force 2 unlocks Slifer the Sky Dragon (Effect Monster), Power Wall, Dark Magician (Anniversary Edition), Dark Magician Girl (Anniversary Edition), and Ashoka Pillar for use and Akiza Izinski (Duel Academy Version) as an opponent. *UMD Recognition with Tag Force 3 unlocks Obelisk the Tormentor (Effect Monster), Blue-Eyes White Dragon (Anniversary Edition), Berserker Soul, Miracle Contact, and Cabrera Stone for use and Kalin Kessler (Team Satisfaction Version) as an opponent. *UMD Recognition with all previous Tag Force games unlocks Triangle - O for use. Promotional Cards These are also included in-game. * Warm Worm * Worm Bait * Regretful Rebirth * Shield Worm (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 4 Game Guide) Downloadable Cards (Current as of January 7th, 2010) * Voltanis the Adjudicator * Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord * Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode * Royal Oppression * Marshmallon * Majestic Dragon * Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode * Beast King Barbaros * Ally of Justice Catastor * Shield Worm * Assault Mode Activate * Miracle Stone * Montage Dragon * Altar of the Bound Deity * Urgent Tuning * Guardian Eatos * Regretful Rebirth * Worm Bait * Warm Worm Character Decks Character Storylines Completing Story Mode with the below characters earns the player three copies of the characters' signature card. For example, completing Yusei's story earns the player three copies of Stardust Dragon, and Leo's story rewards the player with three copies of Power Tool Dragon. This isn't always the case, as completing normal Carly's story earns you one copy of each of the Fortune Fairies, and completing Crow's story earns you three copies of Blackwing - Silverwind the Ascendant. When you complete a Dark Signer story, you will receive 3 copies of their Earthbound Immortal card. These cards cannot be purchased at the Card Shop, so completing the respective character's storylines is essential. Unlike in previous Tag Force games, you do not permanently partner with one character--instead, every individual character constantly gains Heart points whenever you positively interact with them, and partnerships only last until the end of the day. When you partner with one character, you fill their Heart meter even when you interact with other characters, so partnering often is recommended, even if you only play solo most of the time. In order to most efficiently fill up a character's hearts, you might want to improve their mood by giving them gifts from the vending machine outside the Card Shop. When you complete a characters storyline, everytime you go to the location there are they will want to partner with you or if you want or if you already have a partner give you something like cards or a item. Yusei Fudo's (With Marker / Signer) Story * First Heart: You and Yusei tag duel against Officer Trudge (Shadow Drone) and Sector Security Officer * Second Heart: You and Yusei tag duel against Akiza Izinski and Jack Atlas * Third Heart: You and Yusei tag duel against Kalin Kesler (Dark Signer) and Officer Trudge (Shadow Drone) * Fourth Heart: You and Yusei tag duel against Roman Goodwin and Devack **'Card Earned:' "Stardust Dragon" x3 Yusei Fudo's (Without Marker / Satellite) Story {unlock: clear Rally's Story Mode then talk to Larry with Yusei as your partner and choose "New Light" Option} * First Heart: You and Yusei tag duel against Officer Trudge and Sector Security Officer Wade * Second Heart: You and Yusei tag duel against two Satellite residents (Jaime and Syun) * Third Heart: You and Yusei tag duel against Rally Dawson and a Child from Satellite (Edith) * Fourth Heart: You and Yusei tag duel against Jack Atlas and Officer Trudge **'Card Earned:' "Junk Warrior" x3 Jack Atlas's Story * First Heart: You and Jack tag duel against Carly Carmine and Mina Simington * Second Heart: You and Jack tag duel against Rally Dawson and Carly Carmine * Third Heart: You and Jack tag duel against Carly Carmine (Dark Signer) and Misty Tredwell (Dark Signer) * Fourth Heart: You and Jack tag duel against Yusei Fudo and Crow Hogan **'Card Earned:' "Red Dragon Archfiend" x3 Akiza Izinski's Story * First Heart: You and Akiza tag duel against Misty Tredwell (Dark Signer) and Carly Carmine (Dark Signer) * Second Heart: You duel against Akiza Izinski * Third Heart: You and Akiza tag duel against two Sector Security Officers * Fourth Heart: You and Akiza tag duel against Misty Tredwell (Dark Signer) and Carly Carmine (Dark Signer) **'Card Earned:' "Black Rose Dragon" x3 Akiza Izinski's (Duel Academy) Story * First Heart: You and Akiza tag duel against Female Student and Mina Simington * Second Heart: You and Akiza tag duel against Female Student and Officer Trudge * Third Heart: You and Akiza tag duel against Female Student and Carly Carmine * Fourth Heart: You and Akiza tag duel against Female Student and Yusei Fudo without Marker **'Card Earned:' "Gigaplant" x3 Crow Hogan's Story * First Heart: You and Crow tag duel against Female Student and KENYoU (Satellite Version) * Second Heart: You and Crow tag duel against Officer Trudge and Sector Security Officer * Third Heart: You and Crow tag duel against Carly Carmine and female duelist * Fourth Heart: You and Crow tag duel against Yusei Fudo and Leo **'Card Earned:' "Blackwing - Silverwind the Ascendant" x3 Luna's Story * First Heart: You and Luna tag duel against Leo and Yusei Fudo * Second Heart: You and Luna tag duel against two female students * Third Heart: You and Luna tag duel against two Satellite duelists * Fourth Heart: You and Luna tag duel against Devak and Kid **'Card Earned:' "Ancient Fairy Dragon" x3 Leo's Story * First Heart: You and Leo tag duel against Akiza Izinski and Luna * Second Heart: You and Leo tag duel against Crow Hogan and Satellite duelist * Third Heart: You and Leo tag duel against Misty Tredwell (Dark Signer) and Officer Trudge (Shadow Drone) * Fourth Heart: You and Leo tag duel against Jack Atlas and Crow Hogan **'Card Earned:' "Power Tool Dragon" x3 Kalin Kesler (Dark Signer) Story * First Heart: You and Kalin tag duel against Crow Hogan and Rally Dawson * Second Heart: You and Kalin tag duel against Jack Atlas and Luna * Third Heart: You and Kalin tag duel against Yusei Fudo and Akiza Izinski * Fourth Heart: You duel against Kalin Kesler **'Card Earned:' "Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu" x3 Kalin Kesler's (Team Enforcer) Story * First Heart: You and Kalin tag duel against Crow Hogan and a Young Boy * Second Heart: You and Kalin tag duel against two Sector Security Officers * Third Heart: You and Kalin tag duel against two Sector Security Officers * Fourth Heart: You and Kalin tag duel against Officer Trudge and Sector Security Officer **'Card Earned:' "Thought Ruler Archfiend" x3 Carly Carmine's Story * First Heart: You and Carly tag duel against Leo and Luna * Second Heart: You and Carly tag duel against Officer Trudge and Mina Simington * Third Heart: You and Carly tag duel against Yusei Fudo and Rally Dawson * Fourth Heart: You and Carly tag duel against Jack Atlas and Mina Simington **'Card Earned:' 3x Fortune Fairies. You get 2 of each until the fourth heart, where you get 1 of each upon completion. Carly Carmine's (Dark Signer) Story * First Heart: You and Carly tag duel against Leo and Crow Hogan * Second Heart: You and Carly tag duel against Luna and Officer Trudge * Third Heart: You and Carly tag duel against Akiza Izinski and Mina Simington * Fourth Heart: You and Carly tag duel against Jack Atlas and Yusei Fudo **'Card Earned:' "Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu" x3 Misty Tredwell's Story * First Heart: You and Misty Tredwell tag duel against Carly Carmine and Officer Trudge * Second Heart: You and Misty Tredwell tag duel against Leo and Luna * Third Heart: You and Misty Tredwell tag duel against Jack Atlas and some kid * Fourth Heart: You duel Misty Tredwell **'Card Earned:' "Evil Dragon Ananta" x3 Misty Tredwell's (Dark Signer) Story * First Heart: You and Misty duel against Officer Trudge and a Security Officer after you and Misty are caught hacking into Security's database for clues about Misty's brother. * Second Heart: You and Misty duel against Jack Atlas and Mina Simington * Third Heart: You and Misty tag duel against Kalin Kesler and female duelist * Fourth Heart: You and Misty duel against Akiza Izinski and Leo **'Card Earned:' Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua x3 Officer Trudge's Story * First Heart: You and Officer Trudge tag duel against Misty Tredwell and Maki * Second Heart: You and Officer Trudge tag duel against Rei (characterized by her heart-shaped Marker) and Maia. * Third Heart: You and Officer Trudge tag duel against Rally and another Kid. * Fourth Heart: You and Officer Trudge tag duel against Yusei Fudo and Crow. **'Card Earned:' Goyo Guardian x3 Officer Trudge (Shadow Drone)'s Story * First Heart: You and Shadow Drone Trudge interrupt the conflict between Luna and Devak as they quarrel over Ancient Fairy Dragon, and wind up having to duel both of them. * Second Heart: You and Shadow Drone Trudge interrupt the conflict between Akiza and Dark Signer Misty, and duel both of them. * Third Heart: You get between Jack and Dark Signer Carly during their final battle, and have to duel both of them. * Fourth Heart: You and Shadow Drone Trudge interrupt the conflict between Yusei and Dark Signer Kalin, and duel both of them. **'Card Earned:' Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua x3 Mina Simington's Story Mina almost always refuses to partner with you (she's too busy working for Jack) but she has events nonetheless. * First Heart: You and Mina must duel against two people in Satellite to get an important part for Jack's Duel Runner. * Second Heart: Jack rudely disappointed two of his child fans, Leo and another kid, so you and Mina duel them to cheer them up. * Third Heart: Jack blew off his appointment duel with Misty Tredwell, so you and Mina must tag duel her in his place. * Fourth Heart: You and Mina tag duel against Jack and Leo. ** Card Earned: "Queen of Fate - Eternia" x3 Mina Simington's (Angry) Story This version of Mina is constantly irritated and despises the player character for no clear reason. Finding items to improve her mood is very difficult, but note that sometimes her heart meter or mood will improve even if she decries the gift item as "junk." * First Heart: You duel against Leo and another child. * Second Heart: You duel against Misty and another woman. * Third Heart: You and Mina duel against Officer Trudge and a Sector Security Officer. * Fourth Heart:You duel against Carly and Jack. ** Card Earned: "Dark Strike Fighter" x3 Rally Dawson's Story * First Heart: You and Rally Dawson tag duel against two Satellite Duellists. * Second Heart: You and Rally Dawson tag duel against Crow and a Satellite Duellist. * Third Heart: You and Rally Dawson tag duel against Officer Trudge and a Sector Security Officer * Fourth Heart: You and Rally Dawson tag duel against Yusei Fudo and Leo ** Card Earned: "Turbo Cannon" x3 Devak's Story * Note: Devak's four heart events are unusual. His duels are solo against the Signers, without your aid, but his deck is also poorly made and has no tribute fodder for his high-level monsters, making it useless unless you edit it. Since you don't earn the right to edit decks of a character until clearing their second Heart Event, you'll need to find Larry and pay him 10,000 DP to unlock the right to edit Devak's deck. * First Heart: Devak duels against Leo * Second Heart: Devak duels against Mina * Third Heart: Devak duels against Officer Trudge * Forth Heart: Devak duels against Crow Hogan ** Card Earned: "Earthbound Immortal Cusillu" X3 Roman Goodwin's Story Unlocks when you've completed the main story for all the Signers * First Heart: You solo duel against Luna * Second Heart: You solo duel against Akiza * Third Heart: You solo duel against Jack Atlas * Fourth Heart: You solo duel against Yusei Fudo ** Card Earned: "Earthbound Immortal Uru" X3 Non-Duelist Characters *'Blister' can be paid DP to show you the location and mood of all duelists for a week on the map. He is always found in the "Back Alley" area. *'Blitz' (aka Nerve) will randomly give you something that he either found or stole, usually an item or 200 DP. He usually lurks somewhere around Satellite. *'Tank' will give you an assortment of cards he's scrounged from around Satellite. Most of the cards are garbage Normal Monsters that nobody uses, but occasionally he can give you something powerful, like Dark Strike Fighter or Thought Ruler Archfiend. The junk cards he gives cannot actually be purchased in the Card Shop, so visiting Tank regularly is the only way to fill out the Card Album to 100%. His location is random, but usually within Satellite. *'Tenzen Yanagi' will take 100 DP to give you a chance of getting an alternate art card by playing rock-paper-scissors. If you win, you get the card. If you lose or draw, you get nothing. *'Larry' (aka Lenny) can allow you to edit a Partner's deck before you have earned the right to do it by paying a fee. He can also reset a character's hearts to zero so you can replay their storyline and, when available, he can allow you to view alternate versions of a character, such as the Dark Signer versions of Carly and Misty. He is always found near the incomplete bridge on Satellite. *'The MC' is randomly hiding in one area on the map, and changes location constantly. If you manage to find him, he can give you a prize of rare cards, a lot of DP, gift items, or increase a partner's Heart meter . Other Notes * Dark Signer characters usually only appear near the end of the day (near nightfall). * The Card Shop will give you a permanent discount if you bring them specific figures from the Item machine. Confirmed figures include White Magician Pikeru, Ebon Magician Curran, Dark Magician Girl, Card Ejector and Cyber Tutu. Completing this set is necessary to unlock the "Lovey Dovey" card pack. You can recognize a figure needed for this when you acquire it (from the item shop or from someone else) because its icon will be golden. Bugs * When you play "Molten Destruction" the 3D field seems to have an error. * Flamvell Firedog's card Effect says that you can Special Summon from your "Graveyard" but it really is from your deck (and the effect resolves as it really is). * Any "Dark Synchro" monster's level counts as the positive number. References Tag Force 4 Tag Force 4